


Surprising Turn of Events

by Carnationflower4



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accountant Midorima Shintarou, Badass Generation of Miracles, Badass Kuroko Tetsuya, Café, Cosplay, Host Generation of Miracles, Host Kuroko Tetsuya, M/M, Pastry Chef Murasakibara Atsushi, Poor Kagami-kun, Possessive Akashi Seijuuro, Protective Generation of Miracles, Slight Murahimu, Sneaky Akakuro, Sneaky Ogiwara Shigehiro, i don't really know how to tag, slight aokise, slight midotaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnationflower4/pseuds/Carnationflower4
Summary: The Miracles never expected to find such an astonishing discovery. No, the very thought didn't even crossed their minds.They could only watch with great confusion and surprise as the tealette walks inside an extravagant cafe, only to find out that he was actually working as a... HOST?!





	1. Strange...

 

"Hey, don't push me!" the blond exclaimed.

"You're blocking my view, you idiot!" the other angrily responded, as he tried to peek his head beside the wall, while pushing the whining blond in the process. "Move" the tanned male says, before successfully finding his place in front of the other.

"Wait, now I can't see anything!"

"Not my problem"

"Uwah! But I was here first!"

"Who cares?"

By now, the people who passes by gave them looks of suspiciousness and curiosity, as they tried to discreetly walk pass them with hopes that they wouldn't be noticed and be involved with whatever shady business the two was doing.

I mean, why wouldn't they?

There were two, largely-built teenagers, with bright colorful hair hiding, arguing behind the wall, to whatever it is they were hiding from. 

The blond was wearing a pair of circle-shaped glasses, that comes with an obviously fake plastic nose attached to it. Half of his face was buried under his pink-colored scarf, which complimented the color of his shirt, that held a different shade of blue.

While the tanned male, dressed in a large and gray-colored coat, was wearing a cap, adorning the letters _'A.D'_ and wore a pair of sunglasses with a mustache on his face. 

The people couldn't help but avoid such skeptical people on the streets.

The blond with golden eyes pouted, as he tries to shake the tanned male before him.

The reason they were hiding in the first place was to find out what the tealette has been doing in this past few weeks. The three of them would always go home together, and maybe even buy popsicles on the way home after suffering from their captain's excruciating practice, however, this time the teal head would now reject the offer, claiming that he had something to do at home. And so the blond had decided to do a little investigation about it, and also dragged the tanned male along with him.

"Mou! Why are you so me- mph!" a hand was suddenly placed on his mouth, effectively shutting the blonde's  mouth.

"Be quiet!" the tanned male quietly hissed, as he looked at something from the distance. The other looks at him in curiosity.

"What is it, Aominecchi?" the yellow head whispers.

"He's going inside some kind of cafe"

"What kind?"

"Dunno, I just saw him walking inside. Maybe he's just hungry."

"What? You're so useless in this kinds of things!" 

The tanned male just shrugged dismissively. He then lets the blond replace his spot.

"Where's the café?"

"The one with the large sign at the front. I can't read it though."

A pair of golden eyes zooms at the distance and finally found a place with a sign placed just outside an extravagant café. However, as he continued to scan the place, his eyes widens in realization.

"What!?" he exclaims, making the other look at him in surprise.

"What the hell, Kise?! What is it?"

"A-are you even sure that you saw Kurokocchi enter the café?"

"Are you mistaking me for a blind person? Of course I'm sure. Besides, I don't even know anyone else with that kind of hair color" 

"Hmm... true enough"

Aomine stares as the other seemed to be contemplating, before he runs out of patience.

"What is it? Spit it out!"

"It's a pretty popular café. It's famous for their delicacies, unmatchable services and..." The blond trails off as his eyes once again widens as realization hits him.

"And what?" the tanned male asks.

"And for it's attractive hosts..."

Aomine pauses, as he momentarily gazed at the other's face for any sort of signs that he was lying. He gasped in confusion and surprise.

He found none.

"W-what? Why would he even go inside there?!"

"Why are you asking me? I don't know anything!"

"M-maybe he just w-went to the wrong place or maybe... No, you t-think h-he swings _that_ way...?" Aomine pathetically tries to convince themselves on such an impossible discovery. Then again, no one can actually tell what was going on behind the tealette's  inscrutable facade.

The tanned male soon finds himself being smacked on the head, making him glare at the male beside him.

"What the hell Kise?!"

"You are such a moron, Aominecchi!"

"What do you mean? You pickin a fight with me?!"

"No!" The blond exasperatedly sighs. "Can't you see that Kurokocchi and Akashicchi are together?"

"W-what, really?"

"Yes! Everyone can already tell with how they have this strong aura that screams _He's mine,_ well it was mostly Akashicchi's doing, but you get the point!" the model shakes his head in disapproval.

"Anyway, I think that it's impossible for Kurokocchi to just enter just for the sake of entertainment and food. He can always eat at another place. Besides, the café is famous with girls, and almost no guys come there at all! I only heard about that café when one of my fans talked about the it"

"W-well then what is he even doing inside there?!"

Just then, they heard the sound of a soft 'ring' from the distance, as the door of the said café opens only to reveal a tall male with fiery red hair that ends with raven colored tips, wearing a black and elegant black suit, walking out the door to change the sign outside.

_'The café is now open'_

They watched as the male sighs, before he headed back inside.

Both males then stares at each other, as an unbelievable idea pops into their heads.

"N-no way..."

 

\--- ** _Surprising Turn of Events_** \---

 

"-so we decided to go back and tell you guys what happened!" The blond says while panting from the long explanation he gave. The tanned male beside him only nods to whatever nonsense the other was blabbering about, too tired and sleepy to even listen.

"I see..." the red head raises his brow. "Are you sure that he entered inside this cafe?" The captain inquires, his arms crossed as he looks at the duo kneeling before him.

The pair felt a slight chill run down his spine as they vigorously nodded their heads.

"Tch!"

Everyone then turned towards the green head that was leaning on the wall, before he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I don't believe anything that you two are saying, nanodayo. I mean, this is Kuroko we're talking about, and him being a host is just... I don't know, impossible?"

"That is exactly what I'm trying to tell you!" The blond exclaims while flailing his arms in the process. "Mou! Nobody ever listens to me... ask Aominecchi for information. He was the one who saw Kurokocchi in the first place"

Dark blue eyes suddenly widens for a fraction as he glared at the blond.

"Oho..."

The tanned male turns his head in front of him.

"I assume you know what you saw and not making up this stupid nonsense, Daiki"

Aomine had to gulp, once his eyes suddenly met with hetechromatic ones.

He slowly nodded, averting his gaze to the floor.

"Y-yes. I'm pretty s-sure that I saw Tetsu go in... We even waited outside for a few minutes to see if he just went to the wrong place or was just running an errand. We still didn't see him leave after a hour later, so we decided to go back"

Akashi hums in acknowledgement. "I see... Well, for now let us set this matter aside. The practice match is held within next week so we should focus on that matter."

"What about Kuro-chin~?" The purple head dawdles, with his hand hovered at a bag of snacks before him.

"We're going to look on that matter if we got any chances, but I can assure you that I won't stand anything that goes beyond my knowledge, especially if it involves Tetsuya"

The group shrinks in fear, and watched as hetechromatic eyes glint for a fraction.

"Well, that is all for today. Focus on the match next week. I won't tolerate losing with this team"

And with that, the miracles then nodded their heads before they stood up and one by one, left the walls of Teikou's locker room, leaving the red head alone with his thoughts.


	2. What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scream quickly follows, before the the sound of the ball landing was the last thing to ever be heard of that second.
> 
> 'Thud!'

 

The miracles had tried their best to not just lash out and ask the teal head directly, just to sate their curiosity. It also took all their efforts and energy just to act calm and not be suspicious around the small tealette, and making sure that he doesn't find out that they know something that they should not.

Well, everything was already rolling on a safe pace, until the tealette suddenly decided to pull a little stunt that shakes the miracles with pure surprise and confusion.

 

\--- _ **Surprising Turn of Events---  
**_

 

It was a usual Sunday morning, and the miracles were all inside the gym, practicing for their upcoming match tomorrow.

Everything was normal, the weather, the temperature, the annoying squabbles of a certain pair of blue and yellow teens, the green head that began to reprimand them of their childish behaviors, and the ever munching sounds that was made by the dawdling purple giant sitting at one of the corners of the room.

The tealette smiled at the scene before him. He really was lucky to ever find a team that was incredibly reliable and talented, yet quite odd, at the same time...

He stood at the corner, just before the wooden bench, quietly sipping from his water bottle. He then notices a group of girls sneaking up from the sides of the room, either having a fangirling moment as they watch the group of handsome teenagers before them.

A loud whistle was heard afterwards, and in came the small red heads voice.

"It's time to have a short match! I'll be deciding which teams shall play against each other"

Hearing the other's words, the pair of yellow and blue suddenly swells up with excitement.

"Hai~!"

"It's about time, Akashi"

The red head hums in acknowledgement.

"I see that you two are quite enthusiastic in today's practice match, would you care for me to increase your quota for today~?"

'Noo...!'

The blond and the tanned male gulped in fear as they furiously shook their heads in denial.

Afterall, Akashi's term for _'practice'_ is not something to make fun of and underestimating it.

"I see, that's too bad..." The group sweatdrops, before the red head clears his throat.

"Anyway, team one would be consisting of me, Tetsuya, and Daiki. Shintaro, Ryouta, and Atsushi will compromise the rest"

"What!?" Exclaimed the blond, claiming the group's attention.

"But I wanna be in Kurokocchi's team~"

"Shut up, Kise" the tanned male says, annoyed by the sudden outburst.

"What did you say? Why does it always have to be you?!"

"Because I am Tetsu's light, that's why"

"But I can also be Kurokocchi's light for today~!"

_Snip... snip..._

Both males immediately stiffens, once they heard the excruciatingly familiar sound. Everyone then turns their head at the red head who was now holding a pair of red scissors, that glinted an ominous vibe.

"Ryouta"

The blond flinches at the cold, commanding tone.

" You dare defy my way of choosing?"

By now, golden eyes started to widen themselves in fear and realization.

"N-no, A-Akashicchi..." the model says sulkily, making the red head hum, contented.

"I thought so" he says, before going to his position on court.

"Practice shall now begin! Everyone, to their positions!"

As the captain's orders, the miracles then slowly enters the court preparing themselves for a high-paced match.

Time passed by, and the red head's team were slowly gaining their way to victory, that was, until the ball suddenly went astray due to the force of the tanned male's shot against the blond.

Both blue and golden eyes widened themselves in realization as they watched the ball heading straight to one of the girls near the bench.

A scream quickly follows, before the the sound of the ball landing was the last thing to ever be heard of that second.

_'Thud!'_

Everyone then opens their eyes to see the tealette holding the girl in his arms in a protective manner.

He sighs in relief and began to shake his head in disapproval.

"That was dangerous, Aomine-kun" Kuroko says monotonely.

Apparently, the tealette had managed to direct the ball towards another direction just in time before it hits the female teen.

"S-sorry... I got to worked up" came the other's reply.

The girl in his arms widened her eyes towards the mysterious teen before her and wondered as to why she had never seen another handsome face in the group.

Heat soon rises up her face as she realizes what position they were in.

The tealette's arm had rested on her waist, making her squirm. The slight movement was then caught by the phantom but never made a move to remove his arm.

"Are you okay?" The tealette worriedly says, as he holds her closer to him. The girl blushes in embarrassment.

"Y-yes..." she meekly stuttered.

"Are you hurt?"

"N-no, I'm o-okay... t-thank you f-for saving me"

Her brown eyes then found themselves falling deeper into the beautiful shade of blue within the tealette's eyes.

"I see. Well-" the phantom brushes her bangs behind her ears "-that's a relief." he whispers.

A smile graces Kuroko's ever inscrutable façade, making the girl faint at such a beautiful sight.

 _'So smooth!'_ The crowd thought in fascination.

Meanwhile, the Miracles were standing at the corner of the room, with mouths hanging wide open at the astonishing scene before them.

_"W-whaaattt???!!!"_

\---

Since then, the girls were starting to visit the gym in hopes to see the rumored mysterious teen inside the basketball gym, which led to the creation of the phantom's fanclub.

The Miracles soon had enough of the growing numbers of girls within the room, so they decided that it was time to find out what secrets the tealette had to offer, for such a huge uncharacteristic change in his personality.


	3. Spying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's him!" he loudly gasps. The tanned male beside him had to slap his mouth in order to reduce the sound. Aomine glares at him warningly.

 

It was another peaceful day.

The sun was shining brightly, the leaves of trees were swaying against the breeze, and the sounds of birds chirping were heard. Overall, anyone can say that everything was a peaceful and a normal day.

Well, except for the absolutely suspicious group located at a random street.

"Do you see him?" Came a sudden hushed voice.

"Idiot! I can't see if you're blocking the way again!"

"Both of you be quiet! You will blow our covers, nanodayo!"

"Ne~ Can we go and eat now~?"

"Shut up, Murasakibara!"

"Ehh? But I want my snacks now~"

"All you think about is snacks, Marasakicchi!"

The group started to bicker as hushed insults were thrown at each other, completely unaware of the dark aura now emanating from a certain red head.

It was when their captain spoke did everyone shut their mouths.

_"Silence"_

The miracles gulped in fear, as a chill ran down their spine.

"From what I can remember, I did _mention_ that all of you shall stay _quiet_ once I allowed you to come with me. Right?"

Hetechromatic eyes dangerously eyed each and everyone before them.

"S-sorry, Akashicchi..." the blond nervously says, while cowering behind a ticked off Midorima.

The rest only nodded in agreement as they all watch as their captain grunt in acknowledgement, before he strode across them, replacing the place where the blue and yellow teen once stood. He took a discreet glance at the street, and stayed in that position until he finally looks back at the group a couple of minutes later. 

"He's here" he says quietly, making the rest look at one another and nod.

"What's he doing?" Kise suddenly whispers, as he tries to take a peek, but kept his distance from his captain. 

"He has company"

"What? Who?"

"It seems that he's with another teenager, about our age, tall and has red hair"

The blond widened his eyes in realization.

"It's him!" he loudly gasps. The tanned male beside him had to slap his mouth in order to reduce the sound. Aomine glares at him warningly.

"Sorry...!" he nervously whispers before continuing. 

"He's the guy we saw last time"

"I see..." 

The red head then hums in acknowledgement, and began to think.

"It seems that you are not mistaken, Daiki" 

The tanned male scoffs at the statement.

"Tetsuya and his friend had apparently entered the café."

"So what now, Akashi?" the green head stated, while clutching a small camera in his hands, his lucky item for the day. "We can't just walk in and observe from the inside"

Everyone looks at their captain in agreement. It would be embarrassing to enter the café, especially when most of them are filled with female customers.

The red head momentarily halts his movements as he began to think.

"We could just make someone else enter inside" he finally says after a couple of seconds passed by.

"What?" the tanned male questioningly asked. "If you think that one of us is going inside there, then count me out. I am _so_ not going to enter inside there."

"You don't need to worry about that, Daiki. None of us will be going inside."

"Then who will, Akashicchi?"

"I plan to make a customer do it for us" 

"What? How will we ever observe with them?"

The captain suddenly looks at the green head beside him.

"With that" he points at the others' lucky item. "We could get someone to hide the camera while they go inside"

The tanned male widens his eyes in realization. "Oh, yeah!" 

Meanwhile, the green head gives them a look of shock and disbelief.

"What?! I refuse!"

"But this is the only way that we could spy on Kurokocchi!"

"No. Do not involve me and my lucky item with this matter"

"We'll only use it once, so stop being so uncooperative and hand it to us Midorima"

"First of all, I'm surprised that you even know what 'uncooperative' means Aomine"

"Hey!"

"And secondly, I don't plan on giving my lucky item to anyone, nanodayo"

"Oho~? Are you sure about that. Shintarou?"

Heads quickly shoots themselves towards the red head's direction, in fear.

Hetechromatic eyes started glinting as he stares at emerald ones, making the green head stiffen at once.

A silent conversation soon followed after that, before Midorima sighs in exasperation.

"Fine..." he mutters quietly, making the other smirk in contentment.

"It's settled then" the captain announces as he held his hand out and taking the camera with him. (Although it took quite an effort to do so)

"And then what?" Aomine began to ask, but not before giving a pitying pat to the green head who seemed to be tense and frozen once his lucky item was finally out of his reach.

The red head now looks around the area, when he finally spots a group of girls walking towards the cafe's direction.

"Ryouta" he calls, and the said male immediately rushes at his side.

"Yes?"

"Approach those girls and ask them to hide this camera while they enter the cafe"

The blond abruptly looks at his captain with disbelief evident within his eyes.

"Why me~?" He begins to whine.

"If you don't want to know what Tetsuya has been keeping from us, then suit yourself"

Yellow orbs widen in realization.

"N-No!"

_"Then do it"_

"Mou! Fine then..."

Kise huffs and pouted, as he approaches the group of girls, leaving the group standing back and watch while Kise tries to convince them.

And a minute later, he comes back with a proud smile, and the girls entering the cafe.

"I did it!"

"Good job Ryouta" the blond beams

"Now all we got to do is wait for them to go out"

 

\--- ** _Surprising Turn of Events---_**

 

The miracles were now waiting for the girls at a bench located within a nearby park.

Everyone was still doing their original routines of either sleeping, eating, or just staying silent, each in their own respective thoughts.

That was, until the group of girls finally made their appearances looking quite dazed and contented.

They handed the camera back, in which the green head had rushed to touch and hold, as relief washes over him.

"Now then," the red head began while taking his phone out. "Shall we watch it?"

Kise beams excitedly, as he tries to wake the tanned male and gather around the small device.

Anticipation boiled within them as the screen began to flicker open.

 

*****

 

 _"Do you think he's there?"_ The miracles hears the girl stated while the camera shows the elegant entrance that was soon opened before one of them could even hold the handle.

The tall male that had accompanied Kuroko reveals himself by then, and the colorful group couldn't help but stare at his abnormally split eyebrows.

A smile made its way on to the red head's lips and it made the girls giggle excitedly.

_'Kyahh! It's Kagami-sama!'_

_'Then that means Kuroko-sama will be here~!"_

Akashi raises his eyebrow at this. Was there something going on within between him and Kuroko that made the customers sure of the latter's appearances?

He purses his lips as he made a mental note to investigate.

_"Ah, Welcome Back my lovely princesses"_

The red head greeted while opening the door wider for the girls to enter.

The scene then changed into an elegant room that shows a line of tables at the middle with an empty stage in the front.

A long, rectangular opening was located at the side of the room, as it shows the different and beautiful array of sweets and drinks stacked inside a row of glass displays . You can also see the kitchen staff behind them, running around as they do their own duties, yet does them with delicacy.

Next was the pair of large double doors, that was etched with beautiful, intricate designs located at the corner of the room. The miracles notices how it opens once in a while and an attractive host reveals himself while holding a tray of sweets to be delivered to a table.

Overall, everything was neat and eye-catching, but what the colorful group had noticed the most was the tealette standing in the middle of the bustling cafe.

Everyone watches as he slowly approaches the girls.

_"They're all yours, Kuroko"_

They heard the tall red head, _'Kagami'_ was it? Says before leaving them.

The GoM looks with surprise, as they saw how the tealette effortlessly gave one of his rare, attractive smile.

Another wave of quiet squeals was heard and teal eyes focuses on the group of girls before him.

_"Thank you, Kagami-kun"_

He gently says, before stopping in front of them.

What came next had the miracles gape at him in shock and disbelief.

Kuroko tenderly takes their hand and placed a chaste kiss on each of them.

The action made the captain grunt, especially since the camera was solely focused on the tealette's alluring appearance.

He wore a black, vested suit, complimenting his pale, unblemished skin, as his hair was slicked to the side.

Generally speaking, he looked absolutely stunning.

"Welcome back, mistresses. It's been a while since you all had last visited..."

He straightens his posture once again, before he began to lead the group to a table, and gave them the menus and each a glass of water, until he leaves them for the time being.

The girls let out a dreamy sigh.

_"He's still so cool!"_

_"Of course he is! But I think Kagami-sama is better"_

_"No, I think Kuroko-sama is the_ **_best_ ** _"_

The girl at the middle sighs, and was about to reprimand them of their childish bartering, but she was too late.

One of the girls had accidentally pushed the glass full of water, down the table, that had unfortunately ended with a loud crash.

Hazel eyes widens as she realizes what she had done.

 _"I-I'm so s-sorry!"_ She mutters quickly, as she shrinks on her chair due to the large amount of glances she had received.

Seconds later, the girl immediately bends down in order to pick up the broken shards, when a pale hand gently stops her.

Hazel eyes looks up, only to see the tealette's sudden appearance.

 _"Are you okay, Ayame-san?"_ The phantom worriedly asks, as he began to inspect her, when he receives a slow nod.

Kuroko breathes out in relief, while looking at the girl before him and held her cheeks.

 _"It's okay..."_ he gently whispers, apparently noticed how the other was holding back her tears.

_"I'll be the one who will clean this up, so you don't need to worry"_

Ayame can only look at the phantom in guilt.

 _"I-I'm very sorry... Kuroko-sama..."_ she  hurriedly whispers. _"I-I'll p-pay for the broken glass I broke, a-and I'll apologize to the m-manag-"_

She began to start her ranting, only to be stopped by the phantom once again.

He puts his finger on his lips, and shushes her with another smile.

Ayame looks at him, flustered.

 _"You don't have to worry about anything, I'll be the handling this simple problem"_ Kuroko tries to reassure her, but the later just stubbornly shakes her head.

_"B-But..."_

_"Ayame-san"_

What came next had the watching audience squeal in surprise.

He really couldn't blame them, especially when the phantom had apparently kissed the other's cheek, making her blush and stare at him incredibly astonished.

_"There, that's better. Now plea-"_

 

**-End of Video-**

 

"What?!" the tanned male suddenly yells as he held the now empty screen.

"What just happened?!"

By now, the miracles looks at each other, incredibly speechless at how they just saw another side of the tealette they thought they once knew.

"The battery died~" Murasakibara dawdles, as he takes another bite on his beloved maibo.

"Woah..." Kise exhales in amazement after that, "I never even thought that Kurokocchi could even smile like that!"

The green head could only nod in agreement.

"So what are we going to do about it, Akashi?" the tanned male asks, making the others look at their captain with expectant eyes.

The latter stares back for a while, before he sighs. Too much was happening in a day, that he couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed.

"Well..." Akashi starts, "For now, we just have to-"

But he was cut off when a hand places itself on his shoulders.


	4. Coincidence?

It was now 7 in the evening and all the staff are gathered in the dining area, preparing for their last chores for the day.

Well, it _would_ be the time where every one of them would start complaining by how exhausted they were and was relieved to finally finish up, if not for the tense atmosphere inside the cafe.

"Y-You traitors!" The manager dramatically exclaims, as she rushes out the cafe in tears.

It only made the remaining group sigh.

"I really hate seeing her like that..."

"But we don't have much of a choice. College is more important"

"I know, but..."

Head slowly turns toward the only tealette in the group, who stares back at them questioningly.

"We're really sorry to leave all this to you and the manager, Kuroko"

"I already said that it is fine, Kiyoshi-senpai"

"No it's not!" Another male began while ruffling his hair in frustration. "I really hate to say this and leave you both but, take care of the manager for us"

"Yeah... Although we really do want to help you guys out, but the exams are already coming up next week"

Silence momentarily engulfs the room, before the tealette gave a small smile.

Afterall, it was the last time they were going to be working together.

"I promise to take care of her and this cafe, Hyuga-senpai, Izuki-senpai, so you don't need to worry"

A hand gently places itself on the tealette's shoulder, making him look at the looming figure behind him.

He saw another raven head nod his head.

"Mitobe says to take care of yourself too!" Exclaimed the brunette with cat-like features. "And a good luck from me!"

"Thank you, everyone, but it will be better if the manager hears this herself..."

Another exasperated sigh escapes Hyugas' lips, before scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, I can't really blame her for walking out like that, especially when we brought out the sudden news of resigning"

Heads began to nod in agreement.

"Well, you guys should all cheer up~ There's no point in brooding about this matter!" Kiyoshi says, trying to lighten up the tense mood, which caused the rest to sigh in exasperation. "It is to be expected anyway"

"In the least, we could help you gather some new recruits"

"Yeah, we'll post some fliers and that kind of stuff"

"Oh, I might know someone you can hire! I'm not sure if he's going to accept the job, but it doesn't hurt to try!"

"Yeah!"

Chatters immediately began, as they exchanged the different ideas that may help the cafe, and Kuroko can only look at them with mixed emotions.

It didn't seem recognizable though...

Crying wouldn't help the team either. So he decided to just take his time cherishing this moment.

"We can try and think of many possible ways to do those. Is hiring the only thing that we need to help with Kuroko?" Hyuuga says, which pulled the tealette back from reality.

"A-Ah, hai..."

"Yosh! Let's do this guys!"

"Okay, so Mitobe and Koganei can be in charge with the fliers,"

The said duo enthusiastically nodded their heads.

"Izuki, go ask this friend of your about the job offer,"

"Of course~"

"Then Kiyoshi and I will find any possible candidates to repla-"

"I'm back~!" A voice suddenly sounded and the group snaps their heads towards the door, only to find the manager waving at them enthusiastically, with a wide grin plastered on her face.

It was such a great contrast of emotion, from the one she held earlier, and the group couldn't help but look at her skeptically.

"What were you guys talking about~?" She asks, as she stood still by the door, alongside a smile that doesn't seem to falter anytime soon.

"It seems that you experienced something good, manager-san" Kiyoshi replies back, quite interested by the other's change of mood, while the rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"What happened?"

The manager happily humms.

"Mmm... Well..."

"I just found new recruits~!"

 

"..."

 

"Hahaha, very funny. But seriously, what happened?" Hyuga stated while rolling his eyes.

"Haa? I'm telling the truth. They're even outside the door."  
.  
.  
.  
 _Silence..._  
.  
.  
.

_**"What?!"** _

"Yes! You heard it right! I really did found some new recruits~"

"In less than an hour!?"

"Mitobe even says that's impossible!"

"Yeah!"

Hyuga began to rub his temples by the sudden information, but looks at the manager with exhaustion. "Well, she could at least find one at this hour" the raven head grumbles, which caused the other to look at him questioningly.

"What do you mean? I found a _group_ of them"

Once again, the group gapes at her, at a loss for words.

The manager sighs in exasperation by their reactions, but she only gives them a challenging smirk.

"You all don't believe me? Fine. See for yourself"

And with that, she walks and opens the door as she began to pull an arm from outside.

"Come on! Don't be shy!" She tries to encourage.

And after a considerate amount of time and coaxing from the manager, a male with blond hair finally emerges, albeit a bit shyly, alongside a group of other colorful heads following after.

The group just gasps in disbelief.

A bunch of flashy teenagers stood awkwardly at the center of the room, and the workers could only stand there with their mouths wide open.

"See? I just literally found them by the streets" the manager giggles, while patting the green head's shoulder. "Aren't they great?"

_'Are you kidding me? They look amazing!!'_

The group silently thought, but was snapped out from their stupor when a voice was suddenly heard.

"Ah, welcome back manage-"

The phantom appears from behind the counter, seemingly to put away the remaining dishes, but has abruptly stopped when his eyes met colorful ones with great surprise.

He gapes at them as he began to scan each of their faces, who were equally surprised by his presence.

What caught his attention the most however, were the pair of calculating, hetechromatic eyes, gazing at him.

"A-Akashi-kun?"

Both eyes stares back with amusement glinting within them.

_'Interesting...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh you guyss!!!
> 
> I never thought that a lot of people would be reading this story! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, and your comments!! It really makes my day (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧. I am so grateful to ALL of you!


End file.
